


Без названия-7

by AvaDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Вот знаешь, чего бы я хотела? Я бы хотела, чтобы Дерек не застал меня в постели с Марком. Было бы классно.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Сделано.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия-7

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

Во всем виноват Ричард со своим дурацким ненастоящим выпускным. Не было бы выпускного – не было бы секса между Дереком и Мередит (по крайней мере, Адди тешит себя этой мыслью). Не было бы секса – не было бы трусиков, оставшихся в кармане Дерека. А не было бы трусиков – поверьте, Адди бы не напилась. Потому что стирать нижнее белье любовницы своего мужа – не так она представляла себе счастливую семейную жизнь. Совсем не так. В общем, когда рядом с ней в баре присела незнакомая девушка и спросила, не является ли причиной слез и этого внезапного приступа алкоголизма мужчина, Адди даже не подняла глаз, а только кивнула. Попросила Джо налить ей еще виски и начала рассказывать своей новой лучшей подруге о той трагической истории любви, что называется отношениями Дерека и Мередит. 

\- Сволочь у тебя муж, - к такому выводу пришла собедница доктора Монтгомери-Шеппард (уже скоро просто Монтгомери, пообещала себе Адди) после сорока минут рассказа и пяти рюмок с большим содержанием алкоголя. 

\- Именно об этом я и твержу тебе! Хочешь еще виски? Джо!

\- Ага, ага, обязательно. А хочешь, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось? Например, его бы уволили из Сиэттл Грейс? Или он бы уже никогда не смог спать с женщиной?

Адди задумалась.

\- Отличные идеи у тебя. Но Дерек хороший врач. Вернее, даже отличный врач. Хотя и ужасный муж. Знаешь, наверное, если бы он не застал меня с Марком, мы бы с Дереком расстались еще быстрее. Без всех этих проблем, без переездов через всю Америку, без участия нашей милой доктора Грей. Просто разошлись бы по хорошему. Да. Вот знаешь, чего бы я хотела? Я бы хотела, чтобы Дерек не застал меня в постели с Марком. Было бы классно.

\- Сделано, - и Адди показалось, что при этих словах как-то странно вспыхнул медальон, висящий на шее ее случайной знакомой. А может, она просто слишком много выпила. 

***

\- Мне нельзя пить, - пробормотала Адди, проснувшись на следующее утро. И была немного удивлена, услышав в ответ:

\- Да, тебе нельзя пить. Но ты такая смешная, когда напьешься.

«О Господи, я что, все же позвонила Марку вчера?» Она спрятала лицо в подушку. 

\- Ха-ха, еще парочка таких шуток, и я начну ревновать. 

Подозрительно знакомый голос. Слишком знакомый. Голос, который Адди старательно попыталась не узнать. Она осторожно повернула голову. Не стоило. Потому что если до этого можно было притвориться, что мужской голос – галлюцинация, то после этого у галлюцинации появилось тело. Красивое, шикарное тело. Тело Алекса Карева.

\- Карев. Черт...

\- И тебе доброе утро, доктор Монтгомери-Карев.

Очень хорошо, что у Адди вообще не было сил. Плохо, что это не помешало ей резко поднять голову, вытянуть руку и удариться о тумбочку.

\- Кхм...Карев, шутить изволим? 

\- Ладно, ладно, будущая доктор Монтгомери-Карев. Я понимаю, отметили мы вчера знатно, но забыть, что ты таки приняла мое предложение – я ведь и обидеться могу. 

Потребовалось три дня. Три долгих, странных, страшных дня. Во время которых Адди впадала в истерику, просила Алекса вызвать психиатров, запиралась в ванной. Постоянно обещала самой себе больше никогда не пить. Удивлялась терпению Алекса. Поражалась его любви к женщине, которой она не была. К женщине, которая однажды вечером застала своего мужа в постели с его лучшим другом (на этом моменте рассказа Алекса ее обычно приходилось успокаивать). К женщине, которая бросила все и приехала в Сиэттл. Которая познакомилась в баре с очаровательным молодым человеком, переспала с ним и на следующий день узнала, что это ее интерн. Которая любила его. Которая была с ним счастлива. И она завидовала этой другой Адди. И уговаривала себя, что сможет быть ею.


End file.
